APPENDIX II: Note on Military Formations above Legions
APPENDIX II: Note on Military Formations above Legions :By Fireangel TOG’s Army has several organizational layers above the Legion, which is said to be “the basic ground forces unit” (Legionnaire RPG, pp. 42), following a general "Base-Six" approach (though anywhere from 3-10 sub-components may be assigned). The Legion, along with its attending Auxiliae, commanded by a Prefect of the Legion (OF-5) is the foundation of these higher formations. 2-3 Legions and their attendant Auxiliae may be organized as a single unit, such as is the case of an Infantry Legion being attached to a Strike Legion as permanent or semi-permanent infantry “auxilia”. Such a compound unit is termed a Reinforced Legion and while still commanded by a Prefect of the Legion, the officer commanding is usually addressed (unofficially) as either Senior Prefect of the Legion or Prefect Maximus (OF-5.1). Six Legions (or Reinforced Legions, though it would be extremely rare to use more than one in any formation) form a Brigade under the command of a Brigadier General (OF-6) Though a Brigade is officially composed of six Legions, it may actually contain anywhere between three and ten Legions, with some heavily reinforced single Legions being called a Brigade as well. Brigades may be simply administrative in nature, but on occasion a purpose-built brigade is created as a single field unit, usually around a Strike or Praetorian Legion. Six Brigades make up a Division under the command of a Major General (OF-7). A standard six-Brigade Division is composed of 36 Legions, though a Division may have anywhere between three and ten Brigades in it. Divisions are generally administrative organizations and rarely if ever deploy as a single force unless they are Garrison Brigades defending their planet or as part of a major planetary assault. Six Divisions make up a Corps under the command of a Lieutenant General (OF-8). A standard six-Division Corps is composed of 216 Legions, though a Corps may have anywhere between three and ten Divisions. Six Corps form an Army, commanded by a General (OF-9). A standard six-Corps Army is composed of 1,296 Legions, though an Army may have anywhere between three and ten Corps. A planetary Garrison is usually an Army under command of a General with the number of Corps adjusted to accommodate the desired TOG ratio of one Garrison Legion per 1,000,000 inhabitants. Only in the most populated worlds is there more than one Garrison Army. On the rare occasion in which more than one Garrison Army is stationed on one world, the overall commander is still a General, but is given the unofficial courtesy title of General Maximus (OF-9.1). Among front line formations, a General is generally in charge of all formations in a Province or a grouping of systems. Armies are grouped under the command of a Grand General (OF-10), who commands all Armies in his Province/County or Prefecture/Grand Dukedom. See Appendix VII for rank equivalency between TOG/RL ground and naval branches and Commonwealth branches. It should be noted that despite similar designations, the Commonwealth military organizes its legions under a different command structure, so that Legions are commanded by Major Generals, resulting in a more top-heavy structure. See Appendix XIa: TOG Legion Designation of Origin for other examples of Grand Army organization. Category:A to Z Index Category:Fireangel Articles Category:Original Articles